The child
by Fallen121
Summary: A daughter of both Percy and Artemis learns to live her life as well as love. While Percy and Artemis learn to love without hiding from others such as Zeus. (Discontinued.)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own the book series... there and if thats not enough. The characters used in this from the books belong to the author Rick Riordan.

Most amazing thing about humans? That we can love and forgive. Most disgusting thing about humans? Our ability to hate and abiltiy to destory.

" Artemis. ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!" Apollo screamed at his twin sister.

" Will you be quite. I want to treasure this moment. I have to let her go don't I?" Artemis asked her twin brother.

" If she's his then yes... Or else the sky will fall." Apollo said looking at the new born with sea green eyes and dark brown hair. " You choose to sleep with him with brown hair really."

" Do you think I made a mistake?" Artemis asked looking at her daughter.

" No, being in love isn't a mistake." Apollo said.

" He's right you know." Aphrodite said smiling coming out from behind a tree. The baby started to cry.

" Well she's for sure my child." Artemis said smiling and trying her best to calm her child. " Percy's ready to recieve her, Now then for her first name. How about Slyvanna."

" That's beautiful. I'll bless her with beauty almost as good as mines or any goddess." Aphrodite said. " I'm only doing that to bother her since she doesn't like me and if she's anything like you."

" Well as her uncle I'll give her a special present later." Apollo said rubbing the back of his neck.

" What about her middle name?" Aphrodite asked jabbing Apollo in the arm.

" Percy is naming her middle name." Artemis said standing up. " Time to for you to go to your daddy Slyvanna." newly named Slyvanna made a cute gurgling sound when her mother said daddy.

" Well all I have to say is she's going to be a bundle of fun at camp." Apollo said before his sister disappeared with his niece.

" Tschus, I got a date with Ares in Berlin. Guten Nacht." Aphrodite said fadding into a pink mist. Apollo looked up at the skies.

" Sometimes I wonder why rules are rules. Maybe that Hermes child was right with rules are made to be broken." Apollo said before disappearing into a flash of light.

Percy's apartment

" So you named her Slyvanna, it fits her perfectly." Percy said holding his sleeping daughter in his arms.

" I wish that I could be an actual mother." Artemis said sadly looking at their daughter.

" I wish we could be one big happy family." Percy said walking over to Artemis with Slyvanna.

" I know her middle name now, Artemis." Percy said with one of those cocky smiles.

" Really Percy, tell whats her middle name." Artemis said.

" Diana." Percy said firmly. " And I mean it. So what will you be doing?"

" I will be looking out for when and when your not looking after her." Artemis said as Percy hand over Slyvanna to her mother. " Your gonna come with the hunt when you get older. And then everything will be perfect. Till you find someone like your father."

" Now am I a bad person?" Percy teased.

" My godly life was torn in two when you and I started to falling in love." Artemis said as Slyvanna turned inwards towards her mother's chest.

" So how are you keeping this from your father?" Percy asked.

" Had Morpheus wipe up some of the stuff he made during the trojan war that Hera had asked for. Slipped it in his hot milk." Artemis said. " So by the tomorrow he'll never know what happened tonight."

" You really thought about this." Percy said.

" I have to, its for Slyvanna's sake." Artemis said. " I better go now. Goodbye Percy, Goodbye Slyvanna." she said as she handed Slyvanna back into Percy's hands.

" Goodbye Love." Percy said as Artemis disappeared.

A few days later.

" Hey there Percy. Is she yours?" Thalia asked looking at Slyvanna who was resting between Percy's elbow and his chest drinking formulated milk.

" Yeah. She looks so much like her mother." Percy said as Thalia walked into his apartment. Percy shut the door behind her.

" So who's her mother, don't tell me it's Annabeth's before you guys broke up?" Thalia asked.

" Don't push your luck pinecone face. Right Slyvanna." Percy said as Sylvanna smiled at her father. Thalia took a seat on the couch. While Percy sat across from her.

" Come on seaweed brain, tell me." Thalia asked.

" Please don't ask anymore. Come time for you to go take a nap Slyvanna." Percy said standing up with a smiling Slyvanna.

" I'm so sorry." Thalia said which made Percy smile on the inside. She was thinking that Slyvanna was dead or she left him.

" It's okay." Percy said. " By the way, who made you give up on the hunt?" Percy set Slyvanna down in her crib that had one of those baby toys dangling over her head. It had the moon in the center and stars dangling around it. Percy quickly went back to the living room and took his seat across from Thalia.

" What you don't think I left by myself?" Thalia repiled harshly.

" No, just that you have a love bite showing just a little bit right there." Percy said grinning at the mark mostly covered by her shirt. But part of it showed on her neck. Thalia was silient.

" Do you want to know how Annabeth is doing?" Thalia said in a very serious tone.

" Sure, and why did you ask like it might make me throw a tantrum." Percy said shifting his position.

" Cause you did that one night. You almost killed Travis after his remark. It took Katie, me, Nico, Apollo, Rachel to stop you form giving him more then a broken noise and black eye. As well as Katie would've killed you if you went any further in inflicting injury to her boyfriend. " Thalia said with a worried look on her face.

" Well look at me now Thals. I have a beautiful daughter, a great job, and this apartment. So what's happened to her?" Percy responded.

" Well, she's pregent. And Luke's been going out at nights. As much as I hate to say this, Luke might be seeing another woman." Thalia said and Percy knew she was hurting seeing her bestfriend be in such a hard situation with her soon to be husband.

" I'll talk to Luke. How's Lady Artemis?" Percy asked.

" Thanks Percy. I don't know, I haven't been in touch with her since sunday." Thalia anwsered looking at Percy weirdly.

" Okay. If you can show yourself out, I just need time to think." Percy said all of sudden standing up.

" Alright." Thalia said leaving. Once Percy heard the door shut he let out a sigh and wore the expression of sorrow as he walked over to his bedroom. He peeked inside Slyvanna's room and smiled at his daughter's sleeping form. When he entered his bedroom her laided down on his king sized bed. He looked up at the ceiling.

" Someday this will be the end of you." a very familar voice said.

" You heard everything, right father." Percy said.

" Spot on son. And what no welcome or hello for your father?" Posidon asked.

" I'm just at a cross road Lord Posidon." Percy said not looking behind him.

" I'm not here because of your friendship troubles Percy. I want to know who's her mother?" Posidon said.

" I told you it was just a one night thing." Percy said almost yelling.

" Percy the way you look at her, the way she brings a smile on your face everytime you look upon her. She reminds you of her mother and thats more then a one night stand." Posidon said. " Although I will not press this any matter any farther, tell me the truth here. Do you love her, I mean her mother."

" If you want the the truth on that, then yes I do love her mother very much." Percy said as he felt the room cool down.

_" I don't know why, but you complete me Perseus Jackson. And I wish we could be together cause I know I'll never love another like you." _The very words of Artemis before what happened. And those words are what kept playing inside Percy's head.

" I miss you so much Artemis." Percy let out drifting off to sleep.

In the black Forest Germany

" My lady is something wrong?" a huntress named Lindsay asked.

" What makes you think that?" Artemis asked back.

" Well look over there..." Lindsay said pointing at Artemis's target. The target was untouched. There was a bird that had been unlucky enough to take one of the missed arrows laying down on the ground.

" I think I just need to time to cooldown and refocus." Artemis said walking a few feet before stopping. " Tell the others they can rest for the rest of the day. We will camp here again tonight." Artemis said before going deeper into the forest.

" Understood my lady." Lindsay said walking in the other direction.

After coming upon a stream Artemis decided to stop there. She splashed some water on her face. But when she looked at her reflection he appeared with her squirming body in his arms in the stream.

" Artemis, father wishes to speak to you on Olympus now." she heard the familar voice of Hermes.

" I understand." Artemis said teleporting herself to Olympus. She marched right on into the council room. Zeus was the only god present and of course he was sitting on his throne.

" Artemis, Aphrodite said you are no longer a virgin. Is it true?" Zeus said his blue eyes burning with anger if she said the truth.

" And how did Aphrodite aquire this info?" Artemis asked back to her father.

" I've been hearing a room being passed on up here and we all know where rumors start here." Zeus said. " Now tell me the truth."

" I'm no longer a virgin..." Artemis said hanging her head down.

" WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH?" Zeus thundered causing all of Olympus to shake.

" Someone who I feel complete with." Artemis said raising her voice and looking her father strait in the eyes.

" Artemis, I want to know who. And did you have a child with him?" Zeus said calming down just a tad.

" I'm leaving as of this moment." Artemis said disappearing. Zeus let out a loud sigh.

" What's next..." Zeus said as Hera entered the room.

" You need to teach the children better." Hera said in teasing tone. " Here comes Athena, I'll be around." Hera left Zeus as Athena appeared.

" What is wrong Athena?" Zeus asked.

" I'm afraid I've done something wrong yet so right." Athena said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I dont own the movie or book series... And thanks to the first three reviewers.

I'm waiting for the dawn and the twillight

Five years later.

" Daddy how can you teach me to shoot an arrow when you can't yourself." the five year old Slyvanna said scolding her father. She put here bow on the ground as she watched her father look at the target he had pointed out for them.

" Now I'm not good but your mother is. So I have to show you in her place. Now, remember what I told you." Percy said to his daughter who was wearing a pink t-shirt with hello kitty on it. And white shorts.

" Yes never show or tell anyone of my talent in archery." Slyvanna said giving her father some attuide. " But theres this guy from the Apollo cabin that keeps showign off, can I put him in his place." Slyvanna gave a puppy dog face.

" No." Percy said flat out. " You can always ask the hunters to do it for you."

" But he's my age." Slyvanna whinned.

" Okay, if you do it in if he asks you to show anyone, you say no." Percy said giving up.

" Yeah. Thank you Daddy." Slyvanna said running over to her father and hugging his leg.

" Daddy when will mommy come back so I can see her?" Slyvanna asked. This question and another made Percy's heart ache.

" I don't know Slyvanna." Percy said unable to hide the pain on his face.

" Daddy, mommy doesn't love me right? That's why we're not one big happy family." Slyvanna said.

" Slyvanna, don't ever think like that again. Your mother she didn't want to leave us. But she had to for you. She loves you so much." Percy said.

" Then who's my mom?" Slyvanna asked.

" Slyvanna... I can't tell you her name, but she's a very beautiful woman. She's a master at archery, Her father is a very powerful man. And you are her only child." Percy said thinking of Artemis.

" Percy, Chiron would like to talk to you." Nico's voice said from behind Percy.

" Okay go on ahead tell Chiron I'll be there shortly." Percy said.

" Daddy is she a demigod or is she a just a person?" Slyvanna questioned as Percy scooped her up and picked up her bow.

" She's very specail and diffrent. That's all I can say." Percy said as his daughter pouted. As Percy and Slyvanna reached camp he saw Artemis. In with her Auburn hair grown out to her waist. She was wearing torn jeans and a white tee. When their eyes met all time seem to stop.

" I never knew Percy had a child." a hunter whistpered.

" Be quite Amanda." Lindsay said.

" Maybe we could persaude her to join the Hunt." another hunter threw out.

" Great idead Becca." the hunter named Amanda said.

" No not one of your great ideas again Becca. " Lindsay said as the other hunters started to talk.

" Silience." Artemis let out. " You know she is not of age."

" Yes." the majority of the hunters said in slugish tones.

" I always did wonder why there is a age limit now." Lindsay questioned aloud.

" Hi Lady Artemis." Slyvanna said from her father's arms. She was waving unknowingly towards her mother.

" Now go on and settle down." Artemis ordered the hunters who gladly rushed off to the Artemis cabin. Artemis waved back towards her daughter.

" Where does this story of woe end?" a warm voice said beside Artemis.

" I'm not in the mood Apollo." Artemis said as she took a few steps towards the lake before facing her brother.

" Your no fun sis." Apollo replied. " By the way why are you wearing those." Apollo pointed at her clothing. " They don't seem to be your taste."

" As pushiment for you know what Zeus has decided to let Aphrodite dress me and create a schedule for me for a year." Artemis said groaning. " It's actually the calm before the storm if you catch my drift."

" Ouch. I wonder what father will do to you when he finds him and her." Apollo inquired.

" I don't want to think about it." Artemis said. " Too bad father isn't giving the hunt any assignments. So Aphrodite has free regin over what I do till nine at night."

" So what do you have to do now?" her twin asked.

" I have to go met her for some special hair treatment." Artemis groaned as she disappeared.

" Hi Lord Apollo." Slyvanna yelled as she ran unknowingly towards her uncle.

" Hey there Slyvanna. My have you've grown. Where's your dad?" Apollo asked the five year old.

" He's in the cabin." Slyvanna anwsered. " Lord Apollo, do you know my mother?" Apollo felt sick, because he knew but couldn't. And to make it worst was he couldn't say it to an innocent five year old child.

" I don't I'm sorry." Apollo said hidding all the pain he felt from that little white lie.

" Okay." Slyvanna said looking very disappointed and sad as she turned around and began walking towards the lake. She wears her mother's expressions, Apollo thought to himself.

" Like they say, how can this be so wrong when it feels so right." Apollo said under his breath.

Ten Years Later Slyvanna's POV

Lady Artremis lead us out of the amazon after a battle with some hell hounds. I don't know why but I feel this specail bond with Lady Artemis. She is my motherly figure in this world. And many of my sisters can agree. I joined the hunt at age ten. For some reason my father was proud of me and he wasn't even scared of me leaving him. I remember his words and I now some what understand now.

_" Your going to where you belong Slyvanna all that its missing is me. Your sisters are waiting." my father said to me before I left._

I bonded with my hunters and we formed a sisterhood if you want to call that, but to me their my sisters. I saw Lindsay trailing behind checking up on the injuried. She some how put a smile on their faces as she talked to them. I wish I could do that.

" You know she doesn't know her mortal parent." a hunter beside me said.

" Who?" I asked.

" Lindsay." she replied quickly as I felt fast pace of foot steps.

" So Slyvanna why do you seem so down?" Lindsay's voice rang into my ears.

" Just that seeing the injuried makes my heart sink." I said. It was true. I didn't like to see anyone close to me hurt.

" What happened happened. You can't change that, so just do your best to comfort them. Besides it was my fault for that side of the line to faulter." Lindsay said placing a hand on my shoulders.  
>" What?" Hunters around us including me exclaimed. Okay what we where doing was teasing Lindsay and her way of using words, not that we didn't hear what she said.<p>

" Hunters stop." I heard Artemis's voice ring out from the front.

Annabeth's house.

" So who's the mother of your daughter?" Annabeth asked.

" How many times do I have to tell you that I won't tell anybody. And the includes you." Percy said.

" By the way even though its long over due. Thanks for helping me get over Luke." Annabeth said followed by an odd silience.

" It wasn't a problem for me, cause you could do better then him. Who knew he was seeing two other then you. I just hope Alex never wants to be like his father." Percy said.

" Why did you come all the way out here in california?" Annabeth asked him.

" I just came to vist my bestfriend." Percy said as if the word bestfriend meant just friend.

" Seaweed brain." Annanbeth said in a scolding voice.

" I'm here cause my father wants to me along the coast line here in San Deigo." Percy said. " He said you could afford the vaccation and I'm too busy to vist you up there in New York. So is what my father has been saying true about your mother?"

" I don't know, I don't think it would ever happen. But I also heard Artemis is no longer a virgin as well." Annabeth said. " Aphordite is so bad at keeping things underwrap."

" Tell me about it. But I wonder why she's not mad at him." Percy wondered.

" Cause look at them, they have cabin filled of children." Annabeth said.

" But it was her. Just saying they don't like one another." Percy said as he took out his vibrating phone from his jean pocket. " Well I gotta go. It's been nice seeing you."

" It was a great four hours Percy." Annabeth said.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Sorry for short update._

_flash Back_

" Daddy tell me about the day you and mommy got together please?" Slyvanna begged her father.

" Only if you go to bed Slyvanna." Percy said sighing at his overly energtic daughter.

" Okay daddy." Slyvanna said making her self comfortable under her blanket.

" It was a long time ago. You know that I was with Annabeth right?" Percy asked his ten year old daughter.

" Yeah I've known that since I was seven." Slyvanna replied.

" Okay it was the day she broke up with me. I was walking down back to my cabin as I was still the only one living in it. I saw Travis making out with Katie." Percy got to when his daughter started to make puking sounds.

" EW! you didn't have to tell me that." Slyvanna said.

" Now, now Slyvanna be mature." Percy said.

" Fine." Slyvanna said pouting.

" Anyways she was at camp. I was a little off from just breaking up with Annabeth. So I just gave her a glance but for some odd reason she was looking at me as well and so our eyes met. Her eyes for just a moment flashed with something that I couldn't tell what it was. I'll skip to around ten o'clock. I was sitting out by the lake. I heard footsteps and when I turned around I saw your mother. She asked me as if I was okay. I replied by saying Why do you care. She slappped me and covered her both her hands. I gave her an angry face. I turned my face back to the lake. I heard her say the words Percy I'm sorry. I didn't even glance her ways. She forced me to look at her. I heard about you and Annabeth from Thalia and I'm amazed theres a woman that would leave a man I actaully have some what respects towards she said to me. And for some reason I pushed my luck. I'll tell you the rest next time." Percy said as Slyvanna yawned.

" Awe come on." Slyvanna begged.

" No, its bed time kiddo." Percy said.

End of Flash back. At camp half Blood

Slyvanna packed up her things and prepared to head home. She wasn't going to stay at camp while the hunters were there as her beauty caught too many looks from the male population. So she was heading back to the apartment that she called home. " Going home eh Slyvanna." Lindsay said.

" I wished I had somewhere to get away from these men." Sarah exclaimed.

" Too bad Sarah, you can only wish." Slyvanna said smiling as she headed out.

" Anyone seen Lady Artemis?" Allie asked.

" Nope. See you all." Slyvanna said.

" See ya in a few days." Lindsay said looking around for Artemis.

Outside Percy's Apartment

She reached the door to the apartment and she took out her key and stuck it into the doorknob. She was surprised to see Lady Artemis laying in her father's lap.

" What in Zeus's name is going on here?" Slyvanna screamed causing some of the neighbors to open their doors and look at her oddly and confused. " Sorry." Artemis quickly got off Percy's lap and the couch as did Percy.

" Slyvanna get in here now." Artemis said in a parental tone.

" Yeah I got it." Slyvanna said quickly entering the apartment and shutting the door behind her.

" It's not what you think." Percy said.

" Really your seeing Artemis I guess. So tell me if I'm wrong." Slyvanna said.

" No. I..." Artemis got to before Percy put rested his left hand on her shoulder.

" I never thought this moment would happen so fast but. This is your mother." Percy said feeling the burden on his heart being lifted.

" That's not possible." Slyvanna said trying to get a hold of her self. " Lady Artemis is the virgin goddess, she still is."

" I'm your mother Slyvanna. And I'm sorry for not being there when you needed a mother and putting on the responsiblites of a parent to your father." Artemis said softly as she embraced her daughter.

" This can't be real I must be dreaming." Slyvanna said starting to tear up.

" I'm sorry." Artemis said one more to her.

" Why, why couldn't I have had a happy family? Why didn't you ever come to see me when I was younger. To just know you still loved me." Slyvanna said still not returning the hug.

" I didn't come see you cause I was protecting both you and your father." Artemis said as Percy remained silient at the mother daughter conversation happen before his eyes.

" How was not being in my life for one moment as a parental figure protecting me and dad?" Slyvanna wailed.

" Look your grandfather's not really fond of your father and he doesn't like it that one of his good girl has broken an oath she has sworn to fullfill." Artemis said.

" But why? Why couldn't you have done something?" Slyvanna kept questioning her mother.

" Because your grandfather had found out that I was no longer a virgin..." Artemis replied softly.

On olympus

" Father, I lost track of Artemis. But the only man that I would think she would vist in that area is Percy Jackson." Heremes said to his father. And Zeus's anger could be felt all over olympus. Ares tonight had decided to sleep over at his new lovers palaces and that made Zeus even somewhat more frustrated.

a/n: No I havent been busy, but I've been preoccupied by other things like Video games and LoL if you know what that is XD


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: one down few more to go

Found and lost once more

" Hermes send for Artemis and Percy, as well as Percy's daughter." Zeus ordered Herems.

" Yes father." Hermes said before he was gone.

" What's the matter brother." Poseidon asked as he was just taking a stroll on Olympus.

" Your son is what's the matter brother." Zeus said holding his anger. " Go and get Hades. If you wouldn't mind."

" As you wish.: Poseidon said gritting his teeth as he vanished.

" Hera. You wouldn't mind gathering up everyone else here on Olympus." Zeus asked as he heard soft foot steps coming from behind him.

" No not at all dear." Hera replied.

Percy's Apartement. Slyvanna's POV

I couldn't believe it, the first time I cry since I was four is cause before me was my mother. And to know she is Lady Artemis makes me feel even worse knowing I have been burdening her since my birth. I slowly returned the hug as I felt a gust of wind enter the room.

" Artemis, Percy and you." Lord Hermes said pointing at me. " Zeus requires your presence now." My mother broke the hug and gave me a sad, longing face.

" Right away lord Hermes." My father said calmly but I could see the sorrow in his sea green eyes. " But wait can you give us a little time before we see Zeus?" Hermes simply nodded and left.

" What's wrong?" I asked still sniffing from jsut crying.

" This is what your father and I have been dreading." my mom said.

" What's wrong with seeing Lord Zeus." I questioned not getting my anweser from my first question.

" I'm one of his good girls, and I swore to him that I will never succumb to love. As well as be in the company of men. And you can see that this is the after math of breaking it." my mother said making me want to cry out once more not in joy and surprise like a few minutes ago, but in pain and sorrow.

" Lets go before things get too stuffy up there." my dad said trying to drown out the dark mood in the room.

On Olympus. Still Slyvanna's POV

As I walked into the throne room, and saw all the gods and goddesses in their respected seat I knew this was something big. Although the thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was Ares and Athena holding hands in the space between their thrones.

" Percy Jackson, did you violate my daughter Artemis?" Zeus bellowed at my father. I thought what is his problem when he asked my dad that.

" Father he did not. We both... Wanted it." my mom anwsered for my father. I saw the room gasp at such a statement I would too if I wasn't the product of what had happened between them.

" Sis. Do you mean you actually wanted to break your oath?" Lord Apollo asked which made me kinda of laugh as the look on his face was priceless. I mean the way it looked half surprised and half not so much.

" Yes I did, because I love.. Percy Jackson. As well as Slyvanna Diana Jackson my daughter. And I have been a horrible mother for not being there all those years, and to never tell her I am her mother. All those golden mermories that I could've had and should've had as her mother. And the reason was I feared this very event." my mother stated and I saw Hera simply noded. Aphrodite seemed to wanted to say something as her head seemed like it was about to explode.

" I did not want to know how you felt. " Zeus said. " The matter still stands that you broke your oath that you swore to me."

" As did you to me." Hera said. "On multiple occasions."

" And that is where I'm getting at dear. As a punishment, I banish your daughter from the hunt as well as I forbid you from seeing either Percy or Slyvanna. And further more, you can not send gifts or any form of commucation." Zeus said. And I lost it.

" It's not fair!" I wailed.

" Life's not fair child." Hades said to me coldly from his stone. " Besides you have had more time spent with your godly parent then most demigods."

" But it's not fair that my mother is forced away from my father. And that I never knew my godly parent till tonight." Slyvanna said. I saw Hera whistper something into Zeus's ear.

" Ahem. I feel that I am being a little to harsh on you little girl. So I'll give you a day with both your parents to decide which one you shall be with while you are forbidden to see the other till the age of twenty. But your family is no longer a family. Your parents are still forbidden to see one another." Zeus reissued.

" Brother isn't this too hard for them?" Poseidon questioned. I think it's kind of weird that my grandfathers are brothers but what the Hades.

" No it isn't brother." Zeus said.

" You are being too harsh father." Athena let out.

" Yes Zeus you are, you should let love be." Aphrodite let out so loudly that I could've swore Hades would rather do his paper work.

" What I say is final." Zeus said.

" Why father would you want to start a war with all of us aganist you?" Ares asked making Zeus even more angry.

" Just because you sleept with Athena and allowing your relationship to happen doesn't mean you can just side with her to get lucky every night." Zeus roared. Causing everyone to reel back in shock at what information Zeus had just released.

" So it is true." Posiedon let out which I thought, what? You people have been thinking they've been together for a while? I thought.

" Don't simply think I will let everything you children do pass." Zeus said as he stormed out. I felt like crying cause this world just aint fair. Fates must hate me. Hera followed and Hades had the look that told me he had had first row tickets to an event he has longed to see. Ares and Athena walked out hand in hand. Aphrodite just vanished. Apollo came down to me and my parents.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help ease your problems." Apollo said.

" This isn't right." I muttered.

" Slyvanna, right and wrong are like good and evil its what you believe in." I heard a voice so warm and welcoming behind me.

" Hestia how nice is it that you can join us in the after math." Apollo chimmed.

" Your grandfather believe he is doing the right thing for your mother. You don't want to know what your mother has done to men through the ages." Hestia said. " And she hasn't fallen for a man and your grandfather is worried that she'll become somewhat unhappy like many of the gods who have multiple demigods."

" But he doesn't care about me." I said.

" He doesn't believe that you are a legitment child." Hestia tried to calm me.

" I'm an accident aren't I?" I asked my parents. I was envolped in a hug from two people.

" You aren't, and you aren't a disappointment either." my mother said to me.

" The only thing that would've made things better, if you were more like your mother and not pissing off your grandfather." my dad joked. Earning him a mother, daughter jab combo.

" But the thing is kid, who are you going to be with." Apollo asked me. And my heart sank.

" I still have one day, and one day to spend with both of parents." I said dodging the question. " Don't make tomorrow come faster. I want as much time as possible."

" You can't run from something that you can't stop or even escape." Hestia said to me cooly.

a/n: YEAH the athena problem is messed up I no


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Death and sleep/dreams have been my favorite gods for some odd reason. So why not put one of them in as a supporting role. XD Enjoy. And to the reviewer who wanted to know why Apollo was surpriesed. He didn't know Artemis willing as in with her full will wanted to break her oath as in having a child. XD

There are choices we regret and those a head that we will, So what've this one.

Percy's Apartment.

Slyvanna awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. The oddest thing, she smelt that the bacon wasn't burning. She pulled off her purple blanket. She sat up and stretched. She looked at her clock. It was eight o'clock. Slyvanna sighed, as she slowly got up. Her overly sized white shirt hung over her white shorts. Her long brown hair was thrown in every direction. Her sea green eyes held the look of the average teenager this early in the morning during the summer. She walked out of her bedroom and across the hardwood floor of the hallway to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror she saw her eyes now held a slight silver color. She quickly washed her face and looked again. And the silver color remained. Great, I have silverish sea green eyes now, that'll just make me even more diffrent Slyvanna thought. After taking a shower and going back to her room. She slipped off her shirt and replaced it with black t-shirt with a magic eight ball saying Don't count on it. She slipped off her shorts and put on some torn jeans. She went back into the bathroom to tie her hair into a pony tail. When she got out and went to the kitchen she saw that it was her mother sitting there.

" I thought so, dad doesn't get up till around ten." Slyvanna said as she took a seat across from her mother.

" I know why he isn't up though." Artemis said slightly smiling making her daughter give her a you didn't have to tell me that look.

" Umm anyways, I didn't know you knew how to cook." Slyvanna inquired.

" Gods and goddess have picked up hobbies through the ages. I happen to pick up cooking. And your uncle picked up mountian climbing." Artemis said. Artemis's impatience was growing as Percy still hasn't woken up.

" I know how to get dad awake." Slyvanna said standing up and going to the fridge. She pulled out a can of coke and opened it. It fizzed a bit before she toke her first sip.

" I have my own means as well dear." Artemis said smiling as a scream belonging to Percy erupted from his bedroom. He ran out to the kitchen on his boxers.

" What the in the world was that sound." Percy asked.

" Nothing, we didn't hear anything but you screaming." Artemis said smiling as her daughter tossed her a can of coke from the fridge.

" You know what, just forget it. I'll get you back." Percy said looking sternly and Artemis.

" Hurry up we're hungry here. And the food is getting cold." Slyvanna chimmed in. Percy just gave his daughter a sigh. Mother and daughter laughed when they heard the bathroom door shut.

" Stay with your father." Artemis said changing the atmosphere in the kitchen.

" What?" Slyvanna said not expecting her mother to ask her that.

" I'm telling you to stay with your mother when Zeus wants your anwser later tonight." Artemis said. " I can't bear to see your father alone without you or me."

" But... ugh." Slyvanna let out as she took her seat. She saw that her mother really did lover her father. " What about you?"

" Dear, I've been by myself for a while. And I can bear that pain of being apart from you and your father." Artemis said as she stood up and found the plates. She set the table.

" Why, do you force yourself to endure such pain?" Slyvanna questioned. But before her mother could anwser Percy came into the kitchen in a blue shirt with a surfer on it riding a wave. His black windbreakers were as plain as could be.

" Slyvanna your going with your mother. You need to spend time with her. I've raised you for fifteen years and I want your mother and you to make your own memories as truely mother and daughter together." Percy said as he placed some pancakes on his plate.

" You know what. Today I want to be left a lone at camp half-blood. Just go out and enjoy yourselves. You two need time together." Slyvanna said.

Camp Half-blood. 12:25pm, eight and half hours left.

He couldn't help but be drawn to her. She walked towards as he walked in the other direction towards his father. At that small moment that they passed one another she had a odd smell. Pines and what seemed to be a ocean breeze. It was a smell that would be forever lodged into his memory.

" What's with that face." his father asked. " Oh crap, your in love."

" What?" he replied.

" I know that face, tell me who she is." his father questioned.

" I have no clue what your talking about dad." he anwsered his father.

" Don't play dumb Paul." his dad said giving him a look.

" Aw your making me feel special dad. Did mom prank you this morning or what dad?" Paul said to his father.

" No. Now tell me before you find yourself unable to stay awake for a week." his father said.

" Travis, get up here now. Your brother is here." his wife called.

" We'll talk about this another time." Travis said to his son.

Slyvanna's POV out by the lake.

I sat out here like I usually do when I have to think. I couldn't help but think of who I wanted to be with. My dad or my mom. They both gave good reasons. I sat there frustrated. I saw a few campers swimming and starting water fights in the lake. I felt horrible. I guess this is how it feels to have a life changing choice to make on your shoulders. I stared out towards the other end of the lake.

" What's wrong pretty lady." I heard a emotionless voice said. I heard a thump as I turned to see a guy around my age with dark black hair and dark almost lifeless eyes stare out into the lake.

" Nothing and why did you just sit next to me?" I asked him. " And before you anwser that who are you?"

" Names James, James Mards." he replied to me with a small smirk and in a more happier tone voice. " You looked like you were dying, and from your age and how you look that wasn't going to happen, so you were thinking of some hard choice like going out with a guy or not."

" Oh great you got me. Wrong, your so wrong James." I said to him.

" Really. I was just using the going out on a date yes or no as an example, its a big choice your thinking about. I make the same face when I think about big choices I have to make." James said as he stood up. " before I leave you, what's your name? You know manners."

" Slyvanna, Slyvanna Jackson." I replied harshly as I stood up and walked away from him.

" See ya around Slyvanna Jackson." James said. If he didn't read me like an open book I might actually admit that he was kind of cute. Wait what, get yourself together girl I thought to myself. " Oh and don't think to hard about it. If your like me it'll come to you when time comes."

" Hey Slyvanna, thought you would be spending time with your dad." I heard Lindsay's voice. I turned to where it was coming from.

" Thing's have been a little hectic at my dad's so I came back here." I partially lied. Lindsay gave me a sympathic look which I hate getting.

Central Park 3rd Person POV

Artemis had been pointing out multiple gods and goddess. Apollo and Hermes were joggers, Aphrodite was feeding some birds. And Ares was his usual biker look and Athena was dressed in a formal suit like a secratry on break as she sat next to Aphrodite.

" Wow. You don't see him often." Artemis said as Athena was also looking at the same person.

" Who is that?" Percy asked looking at the man in the black suit with matching color top hat. He wore a white dress shirt underneath his suit jacket with a red and black striped tie.

" That's Thanatos." Artemis said.

" You mean the god of death. Sorry I mean of peaceful death?" Percy asked. Thanatos pulled out a golden pocket watch from his pant pocket.

" You never see him often." Artemis said.

" Ah, it's nice to see you finally." Thanatos said to Percy as he walked over.

" How do you..." Percy got to before he was interrupted.

" , my half sisters the Keres and me should know every mortal's name after all we do take you." Thanatos said as if death was a business, which in his case it was. " As well as I understand your relationship with Artemis." Percy looked into Thanatos's lifeless dark eyes.

" Somethings are better left out of a converstaion if you very much understand." Artemis said.

" Please I'm here only to see my son." Thanatos said.

" Ah it's is very rare for you to have a child Thanatos." Artemis muttered.

" And this summer we have found your dirty little secret Artemis. Now then I would love to stay and chat but my son is here." Thanatos said turning his back on the two as he walked on.

" Is he always that creepy and cold?" Percy asked.

" Yeah I think being death to most does that to you." Artemis said.

" I guess." Percy replied.

" I think we should head somewhere to eat." Percy said.

" Sure. You and your stomach." Artemis said.

Camp Half-Blood 5:30pm three and half hours left. Slyvanna's POV

I was laying down on a bed in my mother's cabin. Gods I can't choose. And it's making me angry. And James words are making me even more angry, because part of me wants to listen to his words of waiting till the moment I'm suppose to give out my anwser. And I can't help but wonder how can I live without all my sisters in the hunt, but how can I live without my dad. It was so hard. I tossed and turned on the bed. I let out a loud sigh. Things seem to be so gloomy in my life now. Life truely is how Hades had said UNFAIR. I got up and decided to go for a walk. I hope I get to spend a few moments at the lake with the moon out before I have to give Zeus my anwser. As I pushed open the cabin door I saw the Hunt gathered around the front door.  
>" Uh what is this?" I asked.<p>

" We know your either staying or going." Becca said to me and I felt like throwing a fit.

" We understand if you want to go." Amanda said to me.

" Though I don't know why Lady Artemis isn't here to tell you?" Lindsay questioned.

" Never mind that, Thanks guys." I said to them. This is horrible, I feel like I'm saying goodbye to a big part of my life forever. It just seems like today is one big goodbye party.

" What's going on here?" I heard the oh emotionless voice of James Mards. " Are you guys trying to pull a camp prank, if you are just leave me out of it."

" Hey James do you know who painted my bow pink and wrote Sarah love Nick Laveness?" Sarah asked.

" I heard Paul talking about how proud he was for painting a huntress's bow pink to a few Ares campers earlier today." James said in his painfully emotionless tone. Truthfully I wanted him to say things with feelings like he did this morning. " Well I'll be off."

" That guy annoys me." I let out causing the hunters too look at me oddly. Which I could feel make my cheeks heat up.

" Uh huh he sure does." Becca said giving me that look, you that look that says uh huh with a smile.

" Get your dirty mind out of the gutter Becca." I said.

At the base of the statue of Liberty 7:30pm

The clear night sky was only lite by the dazzling stars and the crescent moon. Artemis and Percy sat hand in hand on the grass, looking upon the stars.

" I wish we could stay like this forever. You, me and Slyvanna one big happy family togther." Artemis said. Snuggling her head into Percy's neck. Percy responded by leaning his head a top of hers

" I wish so to my Huntress." Percy said.

" But too bad..." Artemis said till she was interrupted by her lover.  
>" Ssshhhh, don't say it. Let's just let these moments last." Percy said.<p>

" She really is your daughter. Being so unselfish and letting her parents have time together to try to make up for those they should've had." Artemis said sighing. " It would've been better if all three of us were together."

" I agree but she also needed the space to decide who she's staying with." Percy said.

" She should stay with you." both of them said at the same time.

A/n: Slyvanna seems to be having fun this chapter. XD

Slyvanna: Leave me alone theirs no point in embrassing me any further.

Me: What do you mean, do you really like him.

Slyvanna: Don't give me the uh huh look you disgusting man.

Me: Harsh words. Anyway say bye.

Slyvanna: This man is horrible. Burn him please for me. See ya guys if there is a next time.

Me: P.S Romance may actually delevope, but at the moment I feel like making it a distance and one sided. Paul - Slyvanna -Maybe- James -x- Lindsay. - = who their chasing, -x- means not happening.

Slyvanna: IM NOT CHASING THAT PRICK U PRICK!

Lindsay: Gods why is this author's note so long. And why the hell is James gonna chase after me XD

Artemis: Just hurry up and end this. :(

Grover: Hello everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Spent so much Time at my cousins sorry. And I plan on releasing a drabble story filled with all couples I think are fun to write about. T_T and maybe some I dont like, but oh well XD

Look back,Please turn around and look at me.

Olympus, the moment of truth?

" So Slyvanna, who will you choose." Zeus said thinking he knew the anwser. But before anything else could happen Hestia interrupted them.

" Brother look into her eyes and tell her she isn't your granddaughter." Hestia let out. To say she was angry at her brother was the understatment of the year. Zeus looked into Slyvanna's eyes and when he saw silverish color gleaming in with the sea green. And Zeus's golden blood was boiling. He couldn't say it. How could he do this to daughter's child. Would he stoop as low as his wife and destory a family? Well then again he would be stooping down deeper then his wife and would be considering kicking the family while its down. He needed time to think.

" I do not feel like you have had enough time to think. So I'll extend the dead line finalized in three days." Zeus said. " Dismissed." Everyone thought the same thing What the Hades.

Percy's Apartment.

" Excuse me, but can I actually get the real story of you guys together?" Slyvanna asked her parents after closing the door.

" Um sure." Percy said earning a jab form Artemis and a mean look.

" Well how much did your father tell you?" Artemis asked sweetly.

" Can you uh stop with that voice mom, it doesn't sound right. And he left me off when you guys were about to kiss on the night Annabeth dumped dad." Slyvanna said earning a groan from her father.

" Don't remind me of that day." Percy said loathing the thought of breaking up with Annabeth.

" Oh so you regret that kiss?" Artemis glared at Percy.

" No. If it wasn't for that moment, I might have never became the man I am today, well a little part of who I am today." Percy said.

Story time in 3rd person POV

The kiss was amazingly better then they had thought, well involunteerly thought it would be. They kept it up for another two minutes before they broke apart. Artemis vanished, but not before Percy could see a small blush on her face and her cute look of embrassment. Percy smiled a bit before getting up and walking back to the Poseidon cabin. Lost in what just happened at the lake Percy was slightly happy, yet extremely confused.

The following morning was not specail at all, other then Percy wondering about the kiss. Grover walked over towards his best friend and soon to be best man.

" Hey Percy. I've got something to talk to you about." Grover said with a large wide smile. Percy smiled and waved to his friend.

" Sure Grover. Whats up?" Percy asked as he walked over to his friend.

" Ummm, I want you to be my best man." Grover whistpered to Percy.

" So you and Juniper really are huh." Percy said thinking about his plans with Annabeth. It seemed like the fates were kicking him when he was already down.

" Yep, so what do you... Oh... Sorry Percy." Grover said frowning. And realizing what he had said was like a punch to the face to his best friend.

" It's alright Grover. I'll be happy and honnored to be your best man." Percy said trying his best to smile.

" Thanks. I'm going to find some FOOD. And I'm here for you man." Grover said as he walked away.

Percy stood there lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of last night, thoughts of what could've, would've and should've happened with him and Annabeth.

( "Wait a sec dad. You wanted to marry and have a family with Annabeth?" Slyvanna asked her father. Her mother glared at her dad.

" Yes, cause I once loved her and this was the moment of all the thoughts that could've before our break up. I mean like I loved her and those were my plan for our future but she shut it down. And I think that was for the better then cause of you two." Percy said truthfully as he kissed Slyvanna on the forehead and his lover on the lips.)

Percy saw the Hunters at the archery range launching volley after volley of arrows. And there she was, she was ordering her hunters. She looked over at him in a spilt second and their eyes locked in what seemed to be forever other then it was only thirty seconds. Percy began to walk over towards Percy reached somewhere close to his destantion he heard a hunter's voice.

" Uh, Lady Artemis?" a hunter asked. Artemis took half a minute to answer.

" What?" Artemis asked as she turned towards the young Hunter. Percy always wondered why the Gods liked to change their looks, but to him Artemis always looked the same. And he felt a word surface next to the name Artemis. Perfect. Percy toke a few steps back, but he eventually ran towards the lake and dived into it. It was hours till he resurfaced. Not having found what he was looking for in his self exploration for an answer.

( " Wait. SO your saying you think mom is perfect." Slyvanna asked letting out a giggle that Percy hadn't heard in years.

" Yes." Percy said earning him a playful punch from Artemis.

" Slyvanna stop interrupting us when were telling the story." Artemis scolded her daughter.

" Fine." Slyvanna said actually feeling at home. The apartment felt more warmer or something cause of her mother. It finally felt like home.)

Poseidon Cabin

Percy heard a knock on the cabin door. He slugglishly walked from his bunk to the door. When he reached the door he slowly opened it. He hoped it wasn't her or her. He hoped so hard, with all his will. Seeing that she was wearinga black skirt and a purple top. Her silver eyes looking at him almost as if she was a machine. Her facial expression showed nothing. While Percy had the 'What did I do now' look.

" We need to talk." Artemis said sternly. I knew that kiss was going to come back and bite, Percy thought.

" Okay..." Percy replied. Artemis looked at what the young man was wearing. His hair was in the unfriendly bed hair style after all it is midnight. He was wearing a slightly overly large baggy grey tee. He was wearing white shorts. After seeing him put on his shoes on. After walking back towards the lake Artemis let out a sigh.

" What do you think of me Percy honestly?" Artemis asked him as she sits down and places her hand over the moon hidding the moon from her eyes.

" I... I'm not sure." Percy lied. He knew he was somehow right with perfect but he couldn't say it to her.

" Now let me ask you what do you feel towards me?" Artemis questioned pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head down on them.

" That I can I say honestly is..." Percy got to as he sat down about half a foot away from her, but when he looked at the spot were she was suppose to be. She was gone. " I think I have a crush on you." he finshed in a low soft voice.

Artemis's palace

" You should've stayed to hear what he had to say. But I do have to say the mighty Artemis afraid of a man for the first time in her godly life." the sweet sound of Aphrodite's voice said.

" I couldn't. What he would've said was Nothing. Cause things in life must stay constant. And my oath is one of those things." Artemis said. " I don't even know if I love him or not."

" Oaths are made to be broken if you haven't noticed. Well unless your Hera... Ruins all my fun." Aphrodite said.

" I'm diffrent like Hera. I will keep my oath." Artemis said as she began to walk up the wooden steps. She turned her back towards the goddess of love.

" You can't hide those unrequinted tears from what you think is unrequinted love." Aphrodite said.

" I do not cry over such nonsense and you know it." Artemis shouted as she made it to the second floor.

" If you aren't going to tell him, then why worry over this nothingness." Aphrodite mocked. " Tell me what you and I both know. Your afraid that you actually love him."

" Yes." Artemis said so softly the other goddess didn't even hear. " Yes." she said once more at the same volume.

a/n: Slyvanna has the some average teenage or human genes. She like to question things or say things in the middle about something. Like her parents story.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Running on empty folks since i dont have the time to think of the plot much,

How many doors do you have open

_Next day (the present.)_

Slyvanna sat between her parent on the couch in the living as they watched Splash. She had to say the movie was good, but she wanted to hear her parents story. Their family time was ended when Hermes stepped into the room, well appeared right after the part where John Candy spoke sweedish.

" Artemis, Percy, Zeus would like to see the both of you now." Hermes said.

" We'll be there right away." Percy replied. Slyvanna looked at her parents who gave her a its going to be alright look in return. Herems left the family to talk for a bit.

" I guess I'll be heading to camp." Slyvanna said sadly as she started towards the door.

" We'll drop you off. Now everyone hold hands." Artemis said in a orderly tone. Once they all did they were in front of Artemis's cabin. The hunters outside looked amazed to see the three. When the hunters saw Slyvanna's silverish green eyes and seeing her with her parents it clicked.

" I'd like to introduce you guys to my family." Artemis said akwardly. One of the hunters who was wearing deep blue jeans and a shirt that showed her belly button went into the cabin.

" Great." Slyvanna mumbled to her mother. When all the other hunters came out Artemis sighed. Perfect timing to teleport here.

" Lets go inside." Artemis ordered. Everyone went inside the cabin. Once they closed the door Artemis was bombarded with questions.

" So Slyvanna is your daughter... No wonder she could out shoot us." Becca said.

" When did you and Percy you know, get together." Lindsay asked.

" Why, did you leave Percy alone with her for her entire childhood?" Amanda questioned.

" How do you feel about breaking your oath?" Beth asked.

" Quiet. All your questions will be anwsered later. Right now I have to get to Olympus." Artemis said as she and Percy held hands and vanished.

" I'm going out." Slyvanna said looking at her sisters as she opened the door and ran still looking at their looks. She bumped into some sending both of them down to the ground.

" Sorry." the guy said to her.

" No, it was my fault." Slyvanna said rubbing her head still sitting on the ground. Then all of a sudden a hand was extended towards her. She took it and was pulled up. But the force sent her into his chest. She turned red as she quickly pulled her self away and she looked towards the ground.

" My names Alex Chase." he said which shocked her.

" My name is Slyvanna, Slyvanna Jackson. I think our parents know each other." Slyvanna said.

" I think so too." he said. " My mom and I just moved here to New York."

" That's cool." Slyvanna said rubbing the back of her head. She finally looked up at him. To see his short blond hair. His stormy grey eyes. From what her dad had said he looked more like his mother then his father.

" I know your only year younger then me and all, as well as we just met. But would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked sweetly.

" Let me get back to you on that like say tomorrow at the lake at noon?" she replied.

" Sure." Alex said as Slyvanna walked away. Alex let out the breath he had been holding. His mother came up behind him.

" So who was that girl you were flirting with Alex?" Annabeth asked her son.

" A beautiful girl, whom I might actually get to date. And her name is Slyvanna Jackson." Alex said almost laughing at himself.

" You mean you might go out with Percy's daughter?" Annabeth asked.

" Yep." Alex said back.

" If you do, don't let her go." Annabeth said to her son thinking about what would've happened to her if she never let go of Percy.

Slyvanna kept walking till she saw a familar face in the crowd of guys in front of the Apollo cabin. James. He was giving his regular I don't care look and he showed no intrest in what was going on in the middle of the crowd. Must have been dragged there by his friends, Slyvanna thought. But all of a sudden when she was lost in her thoughts James appeared in front of her grabbed her by her hand and took her into the woods. She shook off his hold and glared at him.

" What do you think your doing?" Slyvanna demanded.

" Nothing, but keeping other campers from pestering you if your mother is Artemis. A Apollo camper took a photo of you, Artemis and your dad. By the Artemis cabin early today." James said as he walked away from her.

" Thanks." Slyvanna said shyly after hearing what he said. He just kept on walking. And she felt confused as did he on why he did that. His father had told him not to get too attached to people, cause in the end you lose them. But he just told. And James never liked being a people person anyways, but two girls are pulling him.

Olympus

" Now you see I will give you one chance. And so will you accept the terms?" Zeus asked.

" Thank you father." Artemis said.

a/n: Lets go and watch some stuff or read some FF. Splash is funny btw


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Stupidity has always been my weakness. And sadly so has due dates XD

Question: True Love

Anwser: What?

" The wedding day is set on the fifth. I can't believe this is actually happening." Aphrodite screamed like a school girl.

" I too never saw this upcoming day to happen ever." Apollo said shaking his head. Artemis playfully punched her younger twin brother.

" Quiet both of you." Artemis said turning red.

" By the way, why are we in a cafe disscussing this topic?" Percy questioned as people gave them odd stares. He picked up his regular black coffee with extra sugar in it and took it in his right hand. He took a long sip. He and Apollo were getting eaten from all the looks the girls in the cafe gave them. Savoring every last glimpse that they could get of the two males. While Artemis and Aphrodite were attracting what Artemis would call unwanted attention. Aphrodite just smiled to the on lookers. Artemis was getting more and more frustarded at the mortal women looking at _**HER**_ Percy. Aphrodite sensed that thought and gave Artemis a sly smile. Artemis turned a new shade of red that Apollo would later call the perfect red.

" I think I'll go pick up Slyvanna before she gets pissed at me." Percy said as he began to finish his coffee.

" By the way I have somethings to tell about your daughters day." Aphrodite said smirking.

Camp half-blood In the lake. Slyvanna's POV

Great, freaking great I'm hidding from the entire camp now. Great job mom. Good thing I can breathe under water. I've been done here for the past hour maybe. I heard my tummy grumble, well felt it. I sighed mentally as I swam up towards the surface. Right in front of me on the shore was Lindsay, Becca, Amanda, and Liz glaring at me with daggers. But I saw a large brown paper bag next to Liz. And I knew what was inside. So I swam to my doom. But then I saw my Dad. Thank the gods. Once I got on land my dad was before him.

" Slyvanna Diana Jackson your telling me what happened today when we get home." Dad whistpered harshly to me. Crap I'm in trouble some how I thought. And when I saw my mom appear I saw and heard the four hunters giggle. I stuck out my tongue at them as we appeared in the apartment living room.

" I'll be in my room." I said, but my parents held my shoulders down. Sadly I wasn't getting out of here.

" So who asked you out?" my mom asked me like it was the end of the world. Sure I don't like guys naturally, but really I can't help but be attracted to the opposite sex every now and then.

" Alex Chase." I told her.

" So Annabeth really did move here." I heard my dad said. " And what about this James fellow?" CRAP, and thats all I gotta say.

" He's just a friend." I say turning red. I wasn't even sure if I was a friend to him.

" Really. Your face tells us diffrently." my mom replied making me want to go hide in a small hole where no one would find me.

" I'm going to be the judgemental one here, but Slyv your mom is going to say what she'll like to say to you about this topic." my dad said using his old nick name for me as he left me and mom in the room. Major, please kill me now Lord Hades.

" I want to met these boys personally. If they want to date my little girl." my mom said nagging me. But um you have to really have to have a pair if your a guy wanting to talk to my mom on dating me her little girl.

" Ah mom, stop nagging me. And besides your scare the hades out of them when you meet them." I said. I'm not even sure if James likes me or not.

" By the way your father and I are getting married." I heard my mother say and I sat strait up and smiled.

" Your kidding." I replied sharply.

" Nope. Your grandfather has agreed to let us all be together but any temptation that your father takes not from me will cause Zeus to fry his butt." my said as we both laughed.

" You know I heard that." my father yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

Camp Half-Blood no POV

James was walking towards the lake when his right shoulder knocked past a more slender shoulder of a female. He ignored it and kept on walking. He had just seen his dad at work, thanks to the help of lady Hecate. It made him shudder in both sorrow and remorse, yet also shudder in relief and thanks. His father had taken him to a hospital. He brought swift, soft, calm death to the patients whose time were up. And when he saw the pain fade away from them he knew his father was doing a good thing, yet the looks and actions of the family members showed him the uglyiness of the job. His father had said only two sentences to him at the end of their day together.

1) " Never see the world in black and white, there are too many point of views to say what is right and wrong."

2) " Death sides with neither the good or evil it is only there to take things from both sides and show the sides to live when they're alive."

James was amazed his father knew what he was thinking. Why didn't he pick a side in the second war between the Titians and Gods. And that was cause death sides with no one. He felt a hand on his shoulder that turned him around to face a girl with hazel eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and a angry look on her face. He let out a sigh in her face.

" Your not going to say sorry?" she asked.

" I don't need to. Cause its both our faults and since you want me to say sorry the only logical thing to say is you say it first." James said as he was turning around.

" Fine..." the girl said turning red from anger. " I'm sorry. By the way what's your name?" James whipped around and let out an extremely annoyed sigh.

" I'm really sorry for what I said back there and for bumping into you. Names James." James said as she wasn't the average person saying no way am i saying sorry to you, your the only one who has to say sorry.

" Names Lindsay. I'm sorry for that." she said softly. Her eyes lighten as did his. " See ya around." I can't believe she forgot me from that one night, James sighed in his head.

" Bye." he replied as he turned around and kept walking towards the lake.

Later that day Camp Half-Blood (James POV)

Great I'm stuck as the only child in this cabin with lingering thoughts. I sighed heavly. Like my friends have told me. Girls are trouble and vice versa. Looking at the ceiling as it slowly and I mean slowly get dusty. I wonder what the other campers were doing outside but then again why should I care? Ugh sadly this bunk was making me mad. It was so bland. Then again death isn't excatly colorful. Finding nothing else to do I got up walked out in a pair of black shorts, and a black cotton t-shirt. I walked down to the bon fire as I like to call it. The Hunters had their own side. Well they all decided to stick together. While the rest of camp was, well a crowd. I don't and probably never will understand why some campers like to stay here till the curfew is enforced. Sadly as it is I sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Lindsay looking down at me smiling.

" Hey nice of you to come out here." she greeted me. I just shrugged.

" Had nothing better to do." I replied. " And it seems quite broing here."

" Flirting are you Lindsay?" a female asked.

" Shut it Heather." Lindsay shot back. " Anyways its not what your doing, its being around friends. Thats why most people come out here."

"..." was all I got out which made my face heat up.

" Aw stop teasing the poor boy, or do you really want to leave the hunt?" Heather teased.

a/n: Somewhere over the rainbow... R&R plz


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: super short update with actual plot starting moment. Muse is suffering so badly its like dying but not... Poor gal.

Quest? What Quest?

Slyv (POV)

Well, today was a big day for me. I mean It's time for my first quest. I seriously hoped I didn't get stuck with two idoits. I mean come on what could the worse possible two people who'll go on this quest with me? I went up and stood before Chiron at the big house. He looked me up and down, I'm pretty sure he was checking my equipment and my clothing choice for this quest and not my assests that I have to thank mom for.

" I see you have come prepared. Just like your mother." he said to me. " Oh and Aphrodite will be giving you your quest." I let out a moan of disappointment and annoyence.

" Why her? Couldn't have been lady Athena?" I whinned. I know I shouldn't but Aphrodite really?

" Because she seemed to be only one who doesn't have intrest in you. Besides Hera, who didn't care."

" Great, just great." I mumbled as Aphrodite appeared in a strapless dress that was alittle too short. She had blonde hair tied into a bun and she was in high heels. WHO can wear high heels here? She looked at me and gave me a smile. Wether it was for wearing black jeans and a purple top, with my hair just falling down natural, or she just was happy to see me.  
>" I like that casual look. Dear, and you'll be stuck with two idoits by the way." she said giggling. Now I know why my mom dislikes her so much as I face palm my forehead. Just then I heard two voices, oh so familar, including a third one. Great I'm with them, not that I don't like them. It's just going to complicate things.<p>

" Dude shes really into you I can tell." Alex's said.

" Shut it!" Lindsay replied.

" Leave me be, we have a quest we have to focus on." the emotionless tone of a all too familar voice rang out.

" Oh goodie you all are here." Aphrodite squealed.

" Let's get this over with please?" I begged.

" I agree." the others said together.

" Fine you four are no fun. I want you three, um four to go get this potion Hecate made for me."

" Were running an errand for you..." Lindsay sighed.

" No, cause its actually a gift, well make up gift and aren't all quest errands deary?"

" Nevermind..." I said. " fine when do we leave and where do we go?"

" Ah, well I'll go ask for where again from her. But I just remember its up north. I hope you guys like huddling for heat. Cause I need it for someone during winter not before or after."

" ..." we were all speechless. Send us into the winter in northern US or Canda.

" She's trying to kill us." Alex whistpered into my ear. I nodded.

" At least some of get to miss classes when we go. Look at the bright side. Your first quest to." this lighter and more understanding voice entered my other ear. Great...

" Get away from her you two." Lindsay threatened them.

" Well you guys have a few months to prepare." and with that Aphrodite left us there. This is probably why no lets Aphrodite create the quests. And its eight in the morning too UGH.

Percy's apartment at 6:30pm

" Aren't you suppose to be on a quest?" my dad asked me from the couch as I closed the apartment door behind me.

" No, cause Aphrodite gave us a heads up a few months in advance." I replied.

" So, want to watch some a movie or something?"

" Nah got grab a few things and head back."

" Mmm."

" What?"

" It's not a certian boy that your going back to camp for huh?"

" No!" I shouted turnign red.

" Fine, fine. Your mother is sleeping so be quiet."

" But shes a goddess."

" Yeah, but even they need rest."

" So I'll be going then after I get my stuff."

" Alright then my little girl."

" Dad, I'm not a little girl no more."

" You'll always be my little girl."

" Don't go all chessy on me dad."

" I can go however chessy I want to on you."

" Fine." I said as I left the living room entering the hallway passing the closet and the bathroom to my left. I still can't believe my dad was in his boxers and a blue shirt just sitting there. I quickly went into my bedroom and open one of my drawers of my dresser. After going through random items from photos to arrows I found my necklace. I put it on and closed the drawers and went out. As I went pass my dad again he gave me a wink... I don't know what it means but okay I'll just roll with it. As I made it down the apartment building and reached the curb I saw my best mortal friend there. In her silver civic.

" Hey Krist." I greeted.

" Hey Slyv, come on I don't got all evening. I got to make it back in time to meet up with Frank." she replied smiling. She always drove me close to camp and dropped me off. To be frank I told her of camp and Frank is actually a son of Ares. So yeah.

" You and your dates."

" When will you get your man huh Slyv?" I hated her at times like these, she being two years older then me and rubbing in something that made her really happy.

" Shut it."


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis's cabin Slyv's POV Decemeber 15, 5:23AM

I woke up sweaty and breathing fast. No, no was all I could think of that dream. I looked around from the bunk I had just sat up in. I saw the hunters sleeping quietly. My white shirt was completely soaked... There was no one that was happening on a stupid quest for a stupid potion. I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't. So I walked out siliently as possible in my night wear that consisted of my white shirt and these deep blue sport shorts. Before I reached the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and threw a punch which was caught. In the palm of Lindsay.

" What do you think your doing?" she whistpered.

" Going out for a walk." I replied.

" You sure its not cause of dream?"

" Huh?"

" You've been having dreams of the quest haven't you? Tell me the truth?"

" I have..."

" So what has it been about that has forced you from sleep?"

" Nothing, I just need a walk."

" Reallly? Cause your shirt says other wise."

" Fine I'll tell you. But only if you tell me yours first."

" Fine." she responded as she opened the cabin door. We walked outside and I looked into her eyes. They showed fear... Which I haven't seen in her eyes in a long time.

" So what was your dream about?" I asked as we sat on the steps of the cabin.

" I was falling and I threw you the potion... But neither Alex or James were next you when I through it to you. You were tearing up crying not you too." her voice was shaking, wavering like the leaves of fall.

" ..." I was seriously scared. I mean come on, my dream was almost or more towards worse.

" So what about yours?"

" I love this weather control system the gods put around camp."

" Don't try to get off topic with me."

" Okay... Idreamtof...dying." I mumbled.

" What?"

James POV in his lonely cabin. Around an hour later

I awoke for the first time in what seemed like ages scared. Terrorfied fit the nightmare perfectly, but why? Best not to worry of it. I have to get ready for the quest. With the grandson of Athena pestering me on this trip, it will not be fun. I quickly stuffed a white and black duffel bag with my rust colored celestial short sword in its form of a pitch black umbrella. It looked old, cause it was old. But it will never look new no matter how long and hard you polish and take care of it. I stuffed a few other things just in case. I looked at the pile of clothing in it as well and swapped the shorts for jeans and sweats. I looked over at my cash pile from my odd jobs during my times in the city. I decided to take all of it. Consisting of $652.41 from my entire saving at the moment. After all when will I use this? When I try to live a regular mortal's life? Ha fat chance. After stuffing my bag I went to change. I have to say wearing my black leather blazer doesn't feel right. I had a plain black shirt underneath that hugged my body tightly. I decided to wear some camo cargo pants. With a pair of white Nikes. As I walked out I was greeted by the lovely face of Alex Chase.

" Morning." he greeted.

" Don't you have something better to do then watch me leave my cabin?" I replied harshly. Can you blame me, I don't want to see tall, blonde sunshine here pester me in the morning.

" Did you have a dream about the quest too? Cause the girls are acting funny and they told me it was cause of a dream."

" No. Now if your ready lets me the girls."

" I am just that I left my bag at my cabin. I'll catch up."

" Take all the time you need." I really like the guy, but he just has this talktive thing with him when you alone with him. Guess brains and thieves equal talkive person. I mean he comes from to bragging cabins... If he was also magically from the Aphrodite and Ares cabin he would be the perfect bragging/ talktive child. Don't get me wrong here too. I know some of his uncles and aunts aren't braggers, but I can see it in their actions for children of Athena. When I reached the orcales cave I saw both the girls there with their bags slung over their shoulders. Slyvanna was wearing a jean jacket over what seemed to be a clingy grey shirt. ( I saw that cause she didn't button her jacket.) I was amazed she was wearing matching sweats... With puma's to finish it. Her purple backpack was filled to the point it looked like it won't hold anything else. Lindsay... Lindsay was in the regular hunter unifrom with just this unbrand name tennis shoes. Her silver duffel bag hung under her right arm but the strap was on her left shoulder.

" So how did you sleep?" Slyvanna asked me.

" Fine. Why are you asking me this trival question?" I anwsered.

" Oh nothing." she looked disappointed. Lindsay looked at the ground and shook her head, with a smile on her face.

" Sorry guys I forgot my book." Alex said. " So we ready to go?"

" We need to wait for chiron to send us off." Lindsay replied.

" Then why are we here?"

" Cause the orcale has wishes for us." I repiled in my ever composed voice.

" You know if you didn't always talk so emotionless, I could see a lot of girls lining up for you."

" Enough." Slyvanna said and the old, wise voice of Chiron said. His head popped out from the the beads that hung from the cave entrance. A red head woman came out beside him.

A/n: Have trying to guess Slyvanna's and james and Alex's dreams. :D I should change the summary shouldn't I too huh?. Well I'm stuffed with papers due this week... And im only a freshmen... XD PS I have a Chaos story in mind that might come out when I give That one year a good Ending that makes me proud.


	11. Chapter 11

On a bus in upper peninsula of Michigan. (Slyvanna's POV.)

" Well at least the passports worked." Alex said. We were now heading towards international falls... Sitting in the back of a bus. This is going to be a long ride. The only good thing is, we'll only be stuck on this bus for an hour.

" Sure... The way the Canadians were looking at didn't make you doubt your grandmother's gifts." Lindsay replied. There was a few people staring at us out of the ten other passengers in the bus. I felt something heavy fall on my left shoulder lightly. I felt soft hair touch my exposed neck. Gods how can he sleep in the back of the bus. This seat was only made for three people. But as I looked at his face, it seemed so calm. Not tense like how it usually is. And he looked cute. Wait, mind get back on track here. Guys are bad, they may look good but they are no no, I scolded myself. But for some odd reason I felt sleepy and it took over as the world turned dark.

Alex's POV

" You know your always doubting Athena's powers." I said to Lindsay. Who was looking at something. We were seated from left to right in this order. James, Slyvanna, Lindsay, then me. I wonder what she could be looking at. So I leaned forwarded and saw Slyvanna's head laying above James. They both seemed so peaceful in their sleep. She snuggled her head into his which made me and Lindsay laugh softly. I felt angry...

" You jealous huh? Don't you lie." Lindsay said to me. I gave her serious face. I'm usually a playful guy, but like every child or grand children of Athena I was serious on serious matters.

" I'm not. Trust I never get jealous."

" Liar, I see it in your eyes. Besides chill. Its not like they're together." You have no idea I thought.

" Whatever." the bus stopped. The sign said this town was called Fleeters Town. Weird name, but who am I to judge after all theres been weirder names before. I dusted off my jeans. And picked up my bag from underneath the seat.

" Where are we?" I heard Slyvanna's sweet voice.

" We're at our stop." Lindsay told her. I sighed as I brought out my back pack. I turned to see James woke up without a word. Slyvanna's face seemed red. She likes him... A saw everyone else grab their bags. Feels kinda funny they sent us to go to the northern central part of north america and we don't get a ride... It was a winter wonderland outside as we walked out of the bus. The white snow, the early christmas lights. Man snow makes christmas christmas like they say.

" So what time is it?" James asked in his boring tone.

" Its quater past seven at night." I told him.

" We'll take a room here tonight. Then march off and grab the stupid potion."

" Sounds senseable. Alright then."  
>" Sounds great to me." the girls said. Sometimes I don't know whether they are hunters our teenage girls.<p>

" Lets go find a Hotel or motel then we can gather supplies." I inputted.

" Duh. Men think they should tell the most logical plan of action out loud." Lindsay said with a playful smile. I felt something cold hit me as I turned towards the center of town. I turned around to see Lindsay in what was about eight inches of snow. Her bare hand having melting flakes of snow proved me she was the culprit. I grabbed a chunk of snow and through it at her. She ducked as it just missed the snow white hood of her coat. Instead I hit James square in the side of the face. He Looked PISSED. He fired a snow ball so fast I couldn't react. It smacked right into my grey coat. Where my heart was. Then I saw a snow ball hit Lindsay in the head. Then I felt someing cold smack the side of my head.

" You guys should stop goofing off. Come on my butt hurts." Slyvanna cried. As we all stopped, though I know me and Lindsay are going to get her back. We went towards town. James gave me a glare as we walked beside one another. I guess hes all business no pleasure. There were a lot of people waling the streets. The big christmas tree in the middle of the town square. Glowing all sorts of colors with a star on top. I noticed a lot of guys were eye raping the girls... And me and James were fairing no better with the ladies. We walked over to a Motel 8. James paid the clerk in cash for two rooms. He handed the girls a key to their room. After dropping our stuff off in the regular run of the mill one bedroom and one couch rooms, we met up in the girls room.

" So what do we need?" Slyvanna asked.

" Food for every now and then cause its in the wildreness. Well for those two." Lindsay replied pointing at us.

" I say we get what ever we find needed and ..." James got to as the window of the room busted apart. Three harpies appeared before us. The had evil smiles upon their faces. They headed towards the girls. I saw a umbrella come out of nowhere and one harpy turned to dust. I saw James holding a rusted celestial bronze long sword. He smiled at the other harpies. I searched my pocket and found nothing. Damn I forgot I left it in my bag. Slyvanna held her silver bow with an arrow readied as did Lindsay, except her bow was wooden. I ran from the other two harpies who had retreated back towards the shattered window. Lindsay and Slyvanna fired, but the harpies side stepped the arrows and charged. One ducked another arrow as it closed the distance between her and the girls It lost its head.

" Remember me?" James said almost like a villian in the movies. He smiled as the last harpy glared at him. She had stopped just and began backing off.

"I'll be back for you pitful half-bloods. And the pretty girl isn't going to be feeling well." she screeched as she flew out the window.

"I'm amazed at how small this room is and how we made moved around." I said.

" Slyv?, Slyv can you hear me?" I heard Lindsay call out to her friend. I turned to see that Slyvanna had fallen down... With her hand still clutching her bow. James stood there holding a dart. He looked mad...

A/n: Hai... Bia... Jk i might be going on a ten week break after this. maybe... All I want for Christmas is a day to spend with her. To talk to her, and see her. Even if she'll never see me as nothing more then a friend


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Short um chapter. Too short for my taste. Turned out more rushed then I thought. Q_Q

James walked outside the room. He looked at the part of the walk way of the second floor motel. There were shoe prints just right below the window marked in the snow He knew the harpies couldn't have poisined Slyvanna like that. He quickly ran down the walkway to the stairs as he heard Lindsay say Eros. He quickly noticed there weren't any people around. Things were getting odd. He ran across the street. He went to the nearest pay phone. He dialed the number he wouldn't need unless it was his last resort. She picked up.

" Hello?" a female voice barely hearable.

" Hey mom." James replied casually.

" What do you need now hun?" he heard her cough.

" Just wanted to check up on you. Hows it going mom?"

" Okay. The doctors are still wondering why I'm still alive at this stage. So what did you really want?"

" Can you get dad for me?"

" Sure hun." The line went dead. james hung up the pay phone and waited. He felt a sudden chill run up his spine. He knew he would be here fast.

" Hello son." his father said.

" You gotta let go of mom."

" Remember what I told you?"

" Yes. I guess even you aren't even able to fight it."

" That maybe so but now you can't either can you."

" I've always wonder why you couldn't this to Kate."

" Your sister... I couldn't stand seeing her in pain."

" So you can see mom?"

" Silience. You don't know what its like. Besides what you want is in the local hospital. Apollo is going to give it to one of his mortal lover. You better be able to presaude her to give you it."

" So thats it?"

" Unless there's more to say. I believe those words you have left are meant for another day. You have intresting taste in women. The only child of Artemis eh. She has a twenty four hours to recieve that cure. Don't take too long." with that James father vanished in a puff of black snow. Great even he can't resist a exit of that caliber. James began his walk to the local hospital. It wasn't hard as it was one of the tall buildings in the town but with the excepting of the big red cross. Just as he was about to enter the hospital he felt something small suddenly bulge in his right jean pocket. He quickly pulled out whatever that had appeared in his pocket. It was a piece of folded paper. He quickly unfolded it and looked over it.

It read: _Room 127, When asked who you are say brother._

In room 127

James walked in too see a young blonde woman in the hostpital bed. She looked so pale, as if all the color she had, had been drained away. He looked to the couch placed behind the bed from the doorway. There laid a sleeping child, around the age of four or five. She had short blonde hair, with a pink backpack. She was sleeping in a sitting position.

" Can I help you?" The woman asked.

" Yes..." James anwsered. " I need you to give me that elixer."

A/n: I need to get better at writting


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I never get time to myself it seems oh well but at least I got this done.

Motel room

" Your back and not like those cheap romance or action movies, where your just on time back." Alex teased James as James went over to the bed that Slyvanna laid on. James ignored the comment and held the sweaty young woman in a sitting position. As he pulled out a vial from his pant pocket.. He pulled off the cork with his teeth. He simply parted her lips with one of the sides of the opening of the contianer. Everyone in the room watched as clear liquid went disappeared into her mouth. After he emptied the bottle he went to collect his bag. Suddendly a lean muscular arm shot out and blocked him as he reached the door way. He turned to face the only person in the room capable of trying to stop him.

" Yes Lindsay?" James asked quiet ticked off at her actions of stopping him.

" Where do you think your going James?" Lindsay replied.

" Away, I have a promis I have to take care of now." James replied low enough so only she could hear.

" Hey James where ya going?" Alex asked from Slyvanna's side. He had his hand over hers.

" I'm leaving." James said as he pushed Lindsay's arm away. He suddendly felt something hard hit his face. Alex looked that the two in utter surprise. " You have a good left hook I'll give you that."

" Shut up. Tell me why in Zeus's name do you have to leave us." Lindsay asked, only James could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. James raised an eye brow.

" I'm leaving cause of her." James said lowering his voice back down so only she could hear. He looked over to the Sleeping daugher of Artemis.

" Why?"

" I'm sorry." with that James walked away. Lindsay watched his figure slip out of her vision.

" So that's it, he can simply leave like that on us. Why do I feel like we just got dumped." Alex said.

" Shut up." Lindsay replied still looking out to where James had left her sight. Alex walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alex used his left hand to grasp lightly her chin. He turned her face to face him. He saw that the dam that was her eyes were going to break.

" It's okay. Its going to be okay."

" No its not. We can't finish this quest for my mother without him."

" Who says we have to."

" Falling in love isn't something I do in a day. Falling is something I barely do. Yet deaths off spring draws me to it as life draws to a close."

" You seriously are infatuated with the guy. You know it's okay to cry."

" I know."

" James? No please don't go, you can't leave me like this." Slyvanna cried in her sleep. The two quickly ran to her side. " No, no, please I'm beging you."

" Ssshhhh, everything's going to be alright Slyv." Lindsay whistpered into her mistress's daughter's ear. Slyvanna quietly sank back to quietness.

" You know you'd make a great mother." Alex said as he cover Slyvanna's hands with his own.

" You must really love her."

" I guess its a family history thing and love on first sight."

" Yeah family history has to do with this. Besides who am I to say if you really love her or not." Lindsay said as she wiped away the salty tears.

Slyvanna's Dream. (Slyvanna's POV)

I was kneeling on a grassy hill, and I knew I was wounded somewhere, but I didn't want to look where as I looked up ahead of me. I watched as the blade of a man who's face I could not see was slashing downwards at me. I tried to lift my weapon up, I saw it was my silver bow that my mother had given me for my birthday. I had a feeling the man's sword was going to slice it in half even if I blocked it. I prepared my self for the end. It never came as I saw the back of James standing in front of me. Parrying the other man's sword with his own. I was amazed it took James both of his hands to keep from faltering under the other man's strength, who was holding his sword with his right hand.

" Time to end this boy." the man said, at that moment everything slowed down for me. The man's left hand held a dagger. I saw where it was going he was thrusting it towards James mid section. I screamed but nothing came out of my mouth. I saw it priece James's black shirt just below his heart and dive upwards. I saw James body stiffen for a moment before it began to fall. I watched as the faceless man walked away from me. Leaving a bleeding James on the ground. I crawled to him and held his head up and saw his lifeless eyes.

" JAMES!" I screamed from the bottom of my lungs as tears started to fall down from my eyes. " No please don't go, you can't leave me like this. No, no, please I'm beging you." I felt my chest hurt. Why did it have to be like this, why did it have to end like this? I wanted him back so much. I ran my hand down his chest till I felt the hilt of the little sword. I pulled it out and dropped it onto the grass ground. He died all because I was helpless. And then everything disappeared.

a/n: how James got the elxir will be explained :D


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: So now here is the next part. And I own nothing that belongs to Percy jackson and the olympians. I would also say Heros of Olympus but theres no romans involed in this story.

" Mother." James said as he held a little four-year old. He frowned as the girl twisted and turned in her sleeping form. He let out a sigh as he watched Aphrodite get out of the hospital gown. She wore a red tang top and short, very short jean shorts.

" Your mother is very interesting to say the least." Aphrodite let out. "Although I did tell your father that she only wanted to see you happy. As well as you actually letting her go for her."

" She has suffered enough." was all James could reply.

" Yet you wanted to use the elixir for the daughter of Artemis. And not cure your mother."

" Theres a time we all have to say goodbye to those we love. And I could no longer see my mother in pain. I gave her my answer and it was her choice."

" You said you truly love her, and yet you run from her."

" I wish to say goodbye to all those I love at a bare minimum in this short life. Even if I have to get away from her. My father has taught me that I someday we have to let everyone we love go. The forced promise to go with my dad at times, that my mother forced me and him to accept was our only usually sight of one another."

" What happened to your sister?"

" Don't talk to me about her."

" Well anyways have fun with my little girl." Aphrodite said with a smile.

" You're a horrible mother."

" And you're a horrible man." and with that she left him there in the cabin that now inhabited him and Aphrodite's daughter.

" Its okay if you wanna cry." the little girl said with a yawn. James looked down at the little girl in his arms. Her soft amber eyes looking into his eyes. He felt a few tears leak from his eyes. " I miss my mommy too."

Flash back

" By the way kid, stay away from my niece." Apollo said to James as they appeared in a room James knew too well. Aphrodite held the little girl in her arms singing her a lullaby. It was his mother's hospital room.

" There in no man in the desert and no man wants desert." James replied.

" What'd you just say?"

" Leave me alone to talk to her Lord Apollo."

" Fine kid." Apollo said as he left the room in a golden vapor. Aphrodite smiled and followed suit with the child.

" You the one Apollo is giving th elixir to mother?" James whispered as he reached the hospital bed that held his mother's sleeping form. She was very pale, much paler than the last time he saw her. Her hair looked so frail that if he held any of strand, it'd break with his touch. It lost its bright brown color.

" Your father asked Apollo through a favor. And I guess you need it." he heard her say weakly. " So I've heard from Aphrodite that you need it for a special girl." she smiled.

" Why." James stated. He knew why but why did life have to be hard on him now. He knew that without he'd finally lose his mother, as he knew his father would only go to Apollo as a last resort to save her from himself. Funny now that he finally thought of it. Death wanted something to live forever.

" Do you love her?"

" What?!"

" Do you love her?"

" What do you mean?"

" answer the question James, and you know what it means. Don't prolong this conversation."

" Alright. Honestly I don't know. We barely know each other. I will admit I am attracted to her."

" Who are her Parents?"

" Perseus Jackson and Lady Artemis."

" I wish you and I had more time so I could meet her. Even talk about the birds and the bees again. As well as very interesting daughter be attracted to."

" Mom, every guy in Camp is into her."

" So you have competition for her affections then?"

" No mom I'm not competing with anyone for her affections."

" Well then, I'll give you the elixir as you call it. But promise me something James."

" But mom why are you giving up your life for someone you don't even know."

" Because I've lived a full life, filled with sorrow, happiness and love. And I want to give you a chance at love. You past and your father have taught you a wrong perspective of love. Sure you will lose her someday unless your gods. But that's besides the point. It's just like a roller coaster. You not there to enjoy the end, your there to enjoy the ride. And that you can take your grave, all the memories you have with them. And take a chance on love, I know taking leaps of faith isn't really your father or your thing. James promise me you will take a chance when you get one to be with her as something more than a mere friend." she said as she lifted her hand and pointed towards the cabinet underneath the tv. James walked over there never taking his off of his mother. He looked back as his hand touched the metallic handle. He opened the cabinet door and saw a small clear vial.

End of flash back

" What about your daddy Ariel?" James asked shaking off the memory. At least he knew his mother wouldn't be suffering anymore.

" My daddy says he drives the sun. I was in the sky sitting in his car. It was fun." Ariel replied with a giggle. James mentally face palmed no wonder Apollo and Aphrodite were so close around her when they had teleported him to his mother's hospital room. And why Aphrodite pretend to be a patient in that hospital in that small town. Now he was baby sitting her for when they felt like taking care of their child. Then the elephant fact hit him. Ariel is a goddess...

Percy's Apartment

Artemis sat in her lover's lap as he had his arms wrapped around her stomach on the couch. Percy rested his chin on her left shoulder.

" Who knew you and I would be spending time like this, all because you actually shot an arrow at me." Percy said with a big smile.

" Don't remind me, but who would ever know that we'd have a wonder and beautiful daughter." Artemis replied, but just as she finished a cloud of pink ingulfed the room. suddenly Aphrodite appeared. She had a huge grin on her face.

" YES!" Aphrodite screeched causing the couple in the room to cover their ears.

" What?!" Percy and Artemis said at the same time.

" Your daughter has been saved and my plan of getting her a boyfriend is going as planned. "

" WHAT?!" they repeated.

" Leave her alone Aphrodite, love is her choice." Artemis said.

" But I did, choice one or choice two. Hmm which is her type though. I never thought you were into guys so I think there's a choice three in there."

A/n: Sadly either im too distracted by Video games or my parents drag me left and right to places. Im sorry to myself and all you readers that this summer has been lack luster on updates and so forth on my part.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing. I truly mean nothing. Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riodian. R&R plesae. XD I'm in my lonely week of Summer -_-

Slyvanna awoke seeing relieved faces of Lindsay and Alex. She sat up and scanned the room looking for a third face in the room.

" Slyv, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked seeing her best friend's face hold a mixture of worry and pain.

" Where's James?" Slyvanna asked so quickly only Lindsay could make out what she had asked.

" He left us."

" What?!"

" He made a promise to get you the elixir to counter act whatever poison you contracted from the dart. Right now neither me or Alex knows where he is."

" Yeah he just came and left within like ten minutes. Well what were we expecting from him anyways. We don't even know him well." Alex put in.

" You make it sound as if we both know you well." Lindsay replied.

" Can you guys talk else where I feel like sleeping now." Slyvanna said laying down and facing away from the two.

" Okay sister." Lindsay replied and got off the bed and walked outside, Alex followed suit. What kinda of promise did he make to get that elixir, Slyvanna thought to herself. Her thoughts wandered back to her dream. At least that won't come true, she thought with confidence.

" You think she's upset about him leaving? I mean were both not blind to her and him being attracted to one another." Alex let out watching the night sky.

" I don't know." Lindsay replied.

" I wonder what kind of promise he made."

" I hope it isn't too bad."

" With him he wears too many masks for my taste. One second he's all open and then he's like shut up. Remember the time we talked about our personal life at our stop before here."

" You seriously need better memory on details. Yes I do. And I also remember you telling us aloud that his sister was smokin hot."

" Hey not my fault it was true."

" And it wasn't his fault that he yelled at you."

" No, just cause I ask someone about their sister doesn't give them a right to yell at me."

" Really."

" Yes really, so why do you think Lady Aphrodite sent us on this quest. I mean she should've been able to get it herself."

" I think there's more to this quest then we've been told but sooner or later we'll find out."

Percy's Aparment

" Ah young love." Aphrodite let roll off her tongue as she brought her tea-cup up to her mouth.

" What do you mean this quest could destroy society?" Artemis asked irked by Aphrodite's sudden change of the subject.

" Can't you take a break from the loom and gloom and have a talk about you daughter? Fine, you remember the time me and Hecate had a fight that Zeus had to interfere?"

" Yes."

" Well Hecate wanted some of form of love so I said I'd give her the potion you daughter is going after, but since she's kinda of doesn't trust me she wanted someone to bring it to her."

" So that's where my daughter fits in, but what does this quest have to do with the world."

" If she doesn't get it, big faces in modeling, science, and acting are going to take a big dive. Don't you see it'd be us getting back at each other through our children."

" So what you're saying is you'll be getting back at each other through your children. What are you two children?"

" Yes and yes Artie."

" Calm down Artemis. Please don't call Artemis Arty Aphrodite. I have one question, why would someone want that potion anyways?" Percy said putting in his two cents.

" It's a sample of my power as the goddess of love. It's as close to pure love as your going to get that isn't the real thing like you and Arty here." Aphrodite responded. " It's comparable to my son's arrows, only this potion will draw blind love. The person they love will never do wrong and they have no sanity or will."

" Well that's fantastic I'm sure lots of third parties will want it."

" Aphrodite please tell me honestly that you didn't just say you set up our daughter with possible interests." Artemis said shaking her head.

" I don't lie when it comes to love hun. Oh yeah it's down to two now that I sent on a personal favor." Aphrodite said before saying her goodbyes.

" Oh Hades I know what Aphrodite pulled." Artemis let out remembering that she had heard Aphrodite and Apollo speak about a third person on Olympus a while back. She had seen Apollo place his hand on Aphrodite's stomach. " Apollo is so dead in so many ways."

" What is it Artemis?" Percy asked confused.

" Our niece is with one of the demigods sent with Slyv." Percy stood there jaw dropped at her statement.

Thanatos Cabin

" Can you sing me a song? Daddy always sang me a song before I went to sleep." the little girl James had become the baby sitter of till Apollo and Aphrodite let the council know about her existence.

" Alright." James said a little embarrassed that the little girl had asked to do something he only did.

" Yeah!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
>She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be<br>The future haunts with memories that I will never have  
>And hope Is just a stranger wondering how it's got so bad<p>

I die each time you look away  
>My heart, my life will never be the same<br>This love will take my everything  
>One breath, one touch will be the end of me<p>

You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
>Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve<br>Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
>Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last<p>

I die each time you look away  
>My heart, my life will never be the same<br>This love will take my everything  
>One breath, one touch will be the end of me<p>

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
>Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream<br>And maybe someday love  
>Maybe someday love." James finished to see the little girl with tears coming down, but she had a smile on her face.<p>

" Is your girlfriend's name Emily?" she asked wiping away her tears. " Cause mom and daddy say boys only sing love songs to girls, and they sometimes put her name in it or say it's for and..."

" Alice calm down." James said as he gently led her upper body which wasn't covered by the blanket with is hands to a laying position. " I never loved anyone and I don't think I ever will Alice."

" If you have crush, mommy say crushes are love. She says they only different cause they are one-sided."

" I might have a crush but its nothing. Come on Alice I sang and now you have to go to sleep."

" Fine." Alice let out with a yawn. James looked as she calmly went to sleep withing the following ten minutes. He smiled as he went over to his neat and orderly desk to check if any Hermes camper had taken anything or messed with anything. He found a envelope right on top of his notebook in the center of his desk. The envelope had a heart printed on the front of it.

A/n: I would write more but when im on the comp my brain shuts down when I open a word doc it goes like no. But when im else where it's all story running through my head. -_- my brain is a troll. Song used is Love song requiem by Trading Yesterday lyrics found from song


End file.
